


На карантине

by doctorRianaVi



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorRianaVi/pseuds/doctorRianaVi
Summary: Всех нас достала изоляция.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Jude Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	На карантине

— Давай, Джимми. Не кашляй.  
— Ха-ха. Заеду через неделю, не кисни, бро.

Роберт, театрально улыбнувшись, закрыл дверь за Джимми Ричем и с тяжёлым вздохом стянул с лица опостылевшую маску. Очередной дежурный ролик для Инстаграма был готов, можно было похвалить себя, наконец выпить таблетку аспирина и лечь баиньки. И похер, что всего восемь вечера.

Он машинально посмотрел в окно на отъезжающий автомобиль, на мирно пасущихся во дворе альпак и прошлепал тапками до кухни. После нескольких минут бесплодных поисков — голова как назло заболела ещё сильнее, — он с раздражением хлопнул дверцей шкафчика и пошел дальше. Кажется, у Сьюзан в тумбочке около кровати был свой НЗ.  
Проходя мимо большого зеркала в коридоре, он привычно приосанился и улыбнулся, будто бы его снимали. Но тут же сдулся.

— Твою мать, что ж я старый такой, — проворчал он, с неудовольствием отмечая морщины и в целом потрёпанный внешний вид. — Этот карантин меня совсем доконает.

Нужно было как-то взбодриться. Отчебучить что-то. Вылезти из-под замка и вспомнить, кто он такой. Сделать безумную фотку. Позвонить кому-нибудь на другой конец света и сказать, что ошибся номером…

Но ноги послушно плелись дальше, к аспирину.

Хорошо, что дети у бабушки, а жена в отъезде. Им вообще нельзя его видеть таким. Он же Роберт Дауни-младший, Железный, чтоб ему пусто было, Человек. А не тюфяк в тапках.

Тумбочка убаюкивающе прошуршала ящиками, всеми тремя по-очереди, и на четвертый «вшух» явила его взору аспирин в шипучках. Початая бутылка воды стояла тут же, и вот уже целебный напиток был почти готов… Но тут его взгляд зацепился за неприметную коричневую книжицу, в самом дальнем углу ящика.

— Хм, — он отхлебнул лекарства и потянулся за блокнотом.

Вообще-то было некрасиво брать что-либо из тумбочки жены без ее разрешения, но он ведь уже начал. Да и что там такого может быть, в конце концов? У них вроде нет секретов друг от друга.

Допив аспирин, он удобно устроился на их кровати и открыл коричневую книжку. Без интереса пролистал — это был обычный ежедневник, к тому же довольно старый, ничего такого. Записи о встречах, телефоны, имена и милые каракули между ними.

Вдруг глаза зацепились за фамилию Ричи, и Роберт хмыкнул.

— Две тысячи восьмой, подумать только, — пробормотал он, обводя пальцем адрес отеля Кларидж в Нью-Йорке.

Боже, как давно это было.

Прикусив губу, он не без трепета перевернул лист… Джуд Лоу, ну, конечно. Его старый номер — давно сменил. Кажется, кто-то из мимолётных подружек слил его в сеть, пришлось менять. А напротив имени жирный восклицательный знак. Хм, что бы это значило…

Дальше — куча имен по этому проекту, адреса, пароли, явки. Между прочим, жена у него умная девочка, такие вещи и правда лучше хранить по-старинке в бумажном виде, а не закачивать всё в какое-то там облако… И спустя время орать, что всё пропало.

Однако, странно. Других восклицательных знаков вроде нигде нет, что же не так с Джудси?

Роберт задумчиво пролистал ещё несколько страниц, мимолётно касаясь давно минувших дней, и вдруг увидел ещё один восклицательный знак — но напротив имени Джонни Деппа. Судя по записи, это был тот самый день, когда они с миссис ходили к чете Деппов на ужин.

Так, ну ладно. Теперь их двое. Но что это значит?

До этого безобразного скандала с его старым другом в тот день было больше десяти лет, да и Джуда с Джонни никакие совместные проекты не связывали… Роберт чуть внимательнее пролистал весь блокнот с начала до конца и чуть не вскрикнул, когда нашёл ещё один знак. Напротив имени старины Мэла.

— Вот блядь, — Роберт сам себе шлёпнул по губам, да так и остался сидеть с прикрытым ладонью ртом.

Давным-давно, когда ещё мисс Левин только присматривалась к нему в стратегическом плане (отмыть, пролечить, держать на коротком поводке, — а потом рубить бабки), у них было много странных разговоров. Например, насколько он бисексуал, и в чьей (гипотетически) койке его искать, если он вдруг решит попутать берега.

Роберт тогда дико развеселился такой буйной фантазии теоретической жены — в конце концов, с ней уже довольно весело, а чувство юмора в людях он всегда высоко ценил… Так вот, тогда он радостно перечислил всех своих бывших корешей по наркотическому угару, ну и приврал, что в койке некоторых ему даже удалось побывать. Проницательная Сьюзан ему не поверила, и заодно сообщила, чтобы он навсегда забыл всех и всё, что связывало его с наркотой. Роберт нутром почуял, что она это офигенно серьезно, поэтому в итоге выдал самый безобидный вариант:

— Ну, ладно. Старина Мэл.

— Мэл Гибсон? — фыркнула Сьюзан.

— А что тебя смущает?

— Да он же гетеро вдоль и поперек!

— Ой, ну ты меня плохо знаешь.

Все это было сказано шутки ради, да и забыл он об этом почти сразу, как ляпнул. Кто вообще верит в такие вещи? Но оказалось, что он недооценил свою супругу. Она не просто запомнила, но ещё и на карандаш его поставила.

Роберт прикрыл глаза. Он вообще-то слышал про такую хрень, что-то типа разрешающего списка. С кем супруги позволили бы переспать своей половине. Ну, просто обычно в таких списках оказываются лица противоположного пола. Это было немного обидно, если уж на то пошло. Можно было бы включить сюда хотя бы Гвинет, что ли…

Джонни… Он усмехнулся. Джонни, кстати, был единственным, что реально связывало его настоящее с прошлым. Но Джонни был в действительности самым тихим и безобидным из всех его бывших собутыльников. Он никогда его не подначивал, не втягивал в проблемы, не предлагал нюхнуть, пока никто не видит. Хоть речи про него в том идиотском разговоре и не было, Джонни заслуженно появился в списке. Да, он бы своей рукой его вписал, если что!

Но, не успев развеселиться, он тут же скис.

— Вот блядь, — повторил Роберт. — Джуд.

Ну да, поделом ему. Нефиг было звать его «мой Джудси» и лезть обниматься при каждом случае. И рассказывать, как они жили в одном номере. Это было враньё, конечно, про номер, но они как-то незаметно так заигрались в Холмса и Ватсона, что всё могло случиться. Даже чуть не поцеловались прямо на съёмках. Это было стыдно и здорово одновременно.

Забавно, что из трёх человек в Опасном Списке только Джуд был, а может, всё ещё остаётся, реальной угрозой его благочестию. Плохо, что Джуд этого не знает, но, слава богу, это легко поправимо.

Широко усмехнувшись своим лихорадочно бегающим, как коты, мыслям, он убрал коричневый ежедневник на место и достал телефон. Джудси терпеть не мог все эти Инстаграмы, но Роберт и без них знал, как его достать в любое время суток. Знал наизусть — все эти безумные одиннадцать цифр его номера телефона.

— Эй, — позвал он на недоуменное «Алё» в трубке. — Помнишь меня?..

***

Когда он уже решил, что жизнь больше не выкинет никаких сюрпризов, когда остепенился (да-да, теперь — окончательно), родил ребенка, купил новый дом и вырастил на карантине премилый садик… Когда наконец почувствовал себя достаточно старым для всего этого дерьма, и все нелепые роли и прозвища остались далеко в прошлом… Вот именно в этот момент позвонил Он.

Роберт, мать его, Дауни.  
Младший.  
У давно не самый младший, конечно, но в душе — тот ещё ребёнок. Его невыносимо-любимый Шерлок Холмс и Железный Человек всея Америки.

— А вы, простите, кто? — Джуду кажется, что его уютный, выстраданный мирок сейчас рассеется как мираж. — Это вы мне звонили час назад и предлагали нового мобильного оператора?

— Джудси, как же я по тебе соскучился.

Джуд прислоняется лбом к стенке в коридоре и молчит. Ну, блядь.

— Я тоже, — тихо говорит он, без боя проигрывая. — Прости. Как ты?

— Как снег на голову? — усмехается Роберт.

Джуд улыбается, уже не в силах сопротивляться.

— Слушай, прикинь, я только что нашел ежедневник жены, и ты там помечен как потенциально опасный для нашего супружества.

— О, боже, — Джуд страдальчески закатывает глаза. — Давай что-нибудь попроще, Дауни. Я тебя не видел целую вечность, а ты несёшь какую-то чушь…

— Не-не, это не чушь, — слишком серьезно говорит Роберт и Джуду становится не по себе. — Понимаешь, у неё Список. Ну, на самом деле, это не выглядит как список, но тем не менее. Она меня когда-то спросила, с кем бы я мог переспать. И я пошутил, что, ну, Мэл Гибсон прикольный чел, я бы не против. А она взяла и поставила напротив его имени восклицательный знак! А потом ещё напротив имени Деппа (кстати, надо ему позвонить), и напротив твоего тоже. Ты успеваешь за мной? Джуд?..

Лоу смотрел ровно перед собой на стену, на едва заметную трещинку в свежей штукатурке и думал, что это наверное его идеальная жизнь треснула, и сейчас начнет разваливаться на куски.

— Роберт… — осторожно заговорил он. — С тобой всё в порядке?

В ответ последовал реально тяжёлый вздох и долгий выдох.

— Нет, конечно, — тускло ответил голос. — Я схожу с ума взаперти. У меня нет работы, то есть, она есть, но… Удалёнка это не моё. Ты просто представь меня… Нет, лучше представь Холмса, тут он как раз кстати. Представь его в четырех стенах. Вынужденного сидеть на карантине, носить маску и перчатки, и самое потрясающее, что он может сделать за день — это покривляться в Инстаграме (спроси у детей, что это), и покормить живность. Ещё можно поиграть с детьми или котами. — Он помолчал, а Джуд не смог ничего ответить. — Знаешь, я загорел, как чёрте что. Я мог бы сыграть Холмса-афроамериканца и заполучить Оскар.

— Да, из новых критериев у нас не хватает только этого, — фыркнул Джуд.

Теперь замолчали оба, раздумывая, насколько вообще реально им снова встретиться на одной площадке. Было совершенно бессмысленно обсуждать то, что никак от их желания и готовности не зависело. Теперь над всей киноиндустрией шефствовало новое зловредное божество — Ковид-19.

— Знаешь, у моей жены точно нет Списка, — задумчиво начал Джуд, изо всех сил стараясь воспринять эту Робертову затею серьёзно. Все они устали, что уж там, а развлекаться как-то надо. К тому же Дауни был тем человеком, которому удивительно легко было подыгрывать. — А вот у Сиенны вполне мог быть.

— О, ну, у неё-то точно, — охотно подхватил Роберт. — Она меня терпеть не могла.

— Не правда.

— Правда-правда! Ты проводил со мной куда больше времени, чем с ней. Чем это вообще возможно для двух мужиков, которые прикидываются гетеросексуальными.

— Это ты прикидываешься, — тут же среагировал Джуд и огляделся по сторонам. На всякий случай.

— Ахаха! — Дауни от души заржал. — Ну да, конечно. Это же не у тебя встал, когда мы снимали сцену моего избиения в поезде.

— Роберт.

— Да, дорогой?

— У тебя уже хорошее настроение? — это прозвучало немного угрожающе, но Дауни лишь похрюкивал от смеха.

— Ну оно немного поднялось, — гоготнул он.

— Тогда обратись с ним к миссис Дауни, а у меня тут дела, знаешь ли.

— Ох, вы только на него посмотрите… Как это по-Ватсонски, Джуд — сбегать с поля боя со стояком, а?

Джуду смертельно хотелось уметь трансгрессировать, как волшебник Альбус Дамблдор, чтобы сию секунду оказаться с другой стороны Атлантики и кааак врезать этому… Да посильнее. А потом… Ох.

Перед глазами, дразня, маячили красные Холмсовы шаровары, которые подлый Дауни надел на голое тело.

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул Джуд.

— И я вас, доктор. Всем сердцем.


End file.
